I'll Wait
by SulfurHeart
Summary: He is a man of his word. I know he'll come back for me someday... all I have to do now is wait. / Mika x Atsuki / oneshot


It all made sense to the blue-haired girl, now. After she'd given herself enough time to think, instead of running around trying to get new scoops, she realized that it'd been right in front of her all along. Was she really that dense, or had she purposely guarded her heart? Now that she thought about it, why would she have any reason to guard her heart? She'd given her heart to reliable people, and they had never once given her any reason to not trust. But this boy… he was so mysterious. He seemed to be heartless, a real people-pleaser…yet none of it was ever for his own personal gain, was it? He just wanted people to be happy. Though that didn't seem to fit his personality to a T, either. Now that she began thinking about in depth, she continued to get more and more confused. Running a hand through her short blue hair, Mika Nozaki groaned in agitation. She really _was_ dense, wasn't she? She'd finally realized it, but how could she ever find anything likeable in that man? He was so quiet; it made it hard to get to know him. Sighing, Mika looked around her, brilliant cerulean eyes looking at nothing in particular. It _did_ make a little, sense, though… He'd always been there, if not only in the background, right? He was like Akira, in a less splendorous way. Akira seemed to make such a big deal about everything, about trying to keep her safe, about kicking the butt of any serial killer. This boy… seemed to do the same thing, he just kept quiet about it. What a strange boy Atsuki Saijo was turning out to be. He was a simply complex creature, but beautiful.

Mika began to list just a few of the times she'd been with him… She remembered the first day she met him—she'd so excitedly told a scoop to Rui and rushed off. In between then, she'd begun to actually like him. She shared secrets with him that Shinji and herself had managed to uncover. But through it all, the most important moment she'd ever remembered was when Mako died. Saijo had been there in the background. She didn't remember if Atsuki had done anything—she had been to traumatized to think straight, plus tears had obscured her vision to the point the only thing she remembered seeing after Mako's stabbing was the black asphalt of the roads outside the Seagull news station. To this day, Mika wished it hadn't been Mako. She'd been a wonderful person… a wonderful, wonderful person. And Mika new that Nami suffered just as much as she did after that. The young redhead had, obviously, troubles with liking people. But she'd opened up to Mako. Mika couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for Nami's pain. But like Akira, Atsuki had tried to tell her it wasn't her fault. Mika had slowly come to accept the fact that Mako died doing her job. Mika sighed once more before looking up. She had missed it all along, hadn't she!

"Do… do I _love_ Atsuki Saijo?" Mika whispered out loud, only to jump and yell when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mika clutched her chest, turning around, cerulean eyes meeting the green eyes of her best friend: Rui Yamase.

"Whoa there, girl," Rui said, laughing slightly, if not somewhat nervously, "Don't get all riled up there for nothing! Didn't mean to scare you." Rui slid onto the bench that Mika was sitting on and placed her chin in her hands. "So, you were saying something about someone? I think I heard you use the _l_ word!"

Mika blushed, "I wasn't talking about anyone, Rui. And don't sneak up on me like that!"

Rui laughed, causing Mika to scowl, "Oh come on, news reporters should be prepared for anything! Especially a good ol' visit from their best friend. Now. Who is this boy you love?"  
Mika sat back down and sighed, "I'm not in love with anyone."

Rui wasn't listening. She had placed her index finger on her cheek and was staring up into the baby-blue sky, "Hmm, Akira, maybe? You two have always been close… Wait, no, no Shinji! Yes, that has to be it." Rui looked back at Mika, smiling, "Did I get it right?"

"Cold."

"_Cold_?" Rui crossed her arms and pouted, "B-but you wouldn't like any of the _other_ guys…would you? Takuya? Ah, no… Umm, oh, Hibiki, maybe? He's smart, cute, _and_ has a somewhat outgoing personality. …What! Not him, either? Unami? …No…? Who else is there…?"

Mika put her palms on her knees and chuckled lightly, "I'm not in love." _Stop being so perceptive, Yamase! At least all your guesses have been wrong. _

"Oh, that leaves on person, right?" Rui looked very sure of herself, "Saijo, right?"

Mika blinked once, twice. "N-no, not him! You know… I don't like the q-quiet types! I much prefer… Akira, you know? Aha… well, look at the time, I've got to get going to Seagull!"

Rui's gaze hardened and Mika froze. Before she could stop her, Mika was being dragged along behind her golden-haired friend to who-knows-where, and there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

* * *

"Here we are! Saijo's place! Go on and talk to him!" Rui rapped her knuckles against the door a few times before winking at Mika and skipping off.

"Rui…!" Mika turned, reaching out to grab Rui's jacket, when she heard the same deep, soothing tone that had always sent shivers down her spine.

"Mika? What are you doing here?"

Mika turned nervously and smiled, "Umm… I just came… to say hi…?" Mika's eyes suddenly caught sight of an open suitcase on a leather couch, and her eyes widened. "S-saijo… are you…. Are you leaving?"

Atsuki turned his head, silver tresses obscuring dead black eyes, as he glanced over at his suitcase. It was apparent that he hadn't wanted anyone to know about him leaving. Was he leaving for good, or not…? Mika looked over to Atsuki, whose eyes were still fixated on the black suitcase.

"You're leaving," Mika stated breathlessly, suddenly feeling very small and defeated. It also seemed harder to breathe, and she was reeling to keep tears from spilling out. "You're leaving! And you weren't…going to tell anyone? What about _us_, Atsuki? What about Ryo and Akira and Rui and I and…" Mika shook her head and clenched her fists by her side, "What about the people that care about you? Do you care about us, or was this all just a lie?" Mika glared harshly at the silver-haired teenager, whose expression hadn't changed. Quite unexpectedly, Atsuki took Mika in his arms, holding onto her in a protective way.

"You have no idea how much I care, Mika," Atsuki whispered, "But you can never understand what I have to do. I can't allow myself the luxury of emotions. I can't allow myself to indulge in the company of others. I have something I have to do. I have to…keep a promise I made to myself a long, long time ago." _I have to avenge my sister. I _will_ vanquish Silent. Maybe then, Mika, I'll return. _"Kisaragi has made me _feel_…and that's something I'd thought I'd forgotten long ago. Especially you, Mika. You're such a special girl, sweet, funny, cute, somewhat thick, but smart, even if a little uptight sometimes. I really… I really do care."

Mika looked up, tears spilling over the corners of her eyes, "B-but... Then please don't go!"

Atsuki put a finger underneath Mika's chin and lifted her face before wiping away a tear with his thumb gently, "I believe I've fallen in love with you, Mika Nozaki. But even with that being said, I can't stay."

Mika laughed quietly, though still crying, "I love you too…Saijo. You need somebody who can teach you how to have _fun_. I…I can do that… please just don't leave me." Mika wrapped her arms tighter around Atsuki's waist, who, in return held her close and rubbed her back in an affectionate matter. After a few minutes of that, Mika pulled back, sniffling lightly, and stared at Saijo. She opened her mouth to say something, only to have something even more unexpected than their embrace.

Atsuki leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Mika's, holding her cheeks tenderly in his hands. Mika thought her heart would burst. When he pulled away, Mika couldn't bring herself to say anything. Instead she just stared, mouth agape. Despite having just kissed her, Saijo turned and walked over to the couch, grabbed his suitcase, and headed to the door once more.

"I never planned to fall in love, Mika Nozaki. But one day I'll return here, I promise. Will you wait for me?"

Mika blinked, still in shock, and nodded numbly.

"Good."

With that, the silver-haired boy, who Mika had always thought had just been in the background this entire time, turned and began to walk away. Mika wasn't about to stop him. He was a man of his word, wasn't he? And instead of shedding more tears, Mika smiled. She had a feeling he'd come back for her. All she had to do was wait.

* * *

**A/N: I was actually reading a RuixAtsuki pairing when I got the idea for this one-shot. I also based it off of something Mei Lin said in the game. Her "love teller" thing, later in the game, has Mika falling for Saijo. And really, I think they'd make a cute couple. No offense, but I don't think Shinji could ever be with Mika. Mika is too good for him. And Akira shouldn't be her lover; they're childhood friends, and I think them having a relationship would put bumps in their road...more so than already. Sure Mika's relationship with Atsuki would get in the way of Akira and her friendship, but Mika isn't the kind of girl to forget her friends so easily. :) AND THAT's... my story. Hope you enjoyed! ~**

**- SulfurHeart**


End file.
